Gorilla
by Colorette
Summary: Courtney didn't even complain,it's not like her at all. Tonight,she just let loose and let Chris take control. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to fuck her...like a gorilla.


**Title -** _Gorilla_

**Summary -** _Courtney didn't even complain,it's not like her at all. Tonight,she just let loose and let Chris take control. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to fuck her...like a gorilla._

**Pairing(s) -** _Chrisney (Chris and Courtney)_

**Rating - **_M,for sexual activities and foul language_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own anything. The lyrics purely belong to the proper owner._

**Additional -** _The summary is kinda misleading,I know. And meh. I've been listening to this song for awhile...and the results? This fic. It's probably a fail. Also,the lyrics are not in any particular order._

* * *

_Ooh,I got a body full of liquor_

Courtney's glare intensified as she saw Chris walking around the mansion,obviously drunk. The jerk himself have thrown a huge party with massive alcoholic beverages,and now look at himself. Fortunately,the party is over and the maids are already cleaning the big mess.

"Hey there,Courtney," he winked at the nearby broom. Her glare intensified more and ended up rolling her eyes.

_...and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

Chris then imagine and felt something weird. He just transformed like thirty feet tall. He ended up yelling maniacally at the maids, "Leave us alone if you don't want to die." Then started walking like a zombie,with foot stomping occasionally. He clapped his hands victoriously as the maids run away from him,completely frightened of Monster Chris.

In the reality,though,the maids got pissed of him being drunk. They knew he was worse but he's much more worse when he's fucking drunk. So they ended up leaving the mansion in fury,got enough of him bossing them around.

"Ugh," Courney sighed. She walked towards Chris and held him by his face, "Chris,you're drunk. Come on,I'll clean you up."

"I am not drunk you filthy witch," Chris shot back,seeing Courtney as a witch in his drunken mind.

"Well,looks like you are drunk,you filthy monster," she snapped,looking like she's ready to kill anyone in a matter of seconds.

_So lay it down,lay it down_

"Gee,lay it down,Court."

Just saying her name makes her happy as she pushed Chris at the ground and kissed him hungrily. Chris wants dominance so he switched their positions,with him on the top.

He licked her bottom lip,asking for permission to enter. Courtney obliged as she opened her mouth for him. She's now tasting the disgusting flavor of liquor on her mouth but she couldn't care less. Chris quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth and played with her tongue as he ripped her clothes off,she does the same to him. In a matter of seconds,they are both naked.

_Yeah,I got a fistful of your hair_

Both have pulled out for air,with Chris looking into her marvelous brown eyes. He looked down and examined her perfectly curvy body and felt himself growing incredibly fucking large. He saw them many times before,of course,but everytime he saw it,it just makes him nuts. Her body is just loss for words and her curves fit perfectly to her.

He looked up again into her eyes and kissed her lips in a gentle way before yanking her hair into his fist.

_...you're just smiling tell me Daddy it's yours_

She meets his eyes and formed her lips into a sweet smile,despite the pain of the yanking of her hair.

"Tell me Court," he began,voice hoarsed. "You are mine,right? Only mine."

Courtney gently closed her eyes and let her fingers wandered into his hair before whispering. "Yes,Daddy,I'm yours. Only yours."

_...'cause you know how I like it_

Chris smiled at her answer before reconnecting their lips again. He felt Courtney's tongue wanting domination but he can't let that happen. He pulled out again before promising one thing.

_I promise it's a killer,you'll be banging on my chest_

"It will be a killer,Court,I promise."

"It better be," answers Courtney playfully.

"You'll be banging on my chest and scream your fucking head off," he smirked proudly.

Courtney rolled then closed her eyes and poked his toned chest. "Stop talking and fuck me...hard."

_Ooh,you got your legs up in the sky_

With that she spread her legs as far and high as she could,breath hitching. They didn't really do anything intimate but she's already wet,that's only because of his rough kisses.

He decided that he'll just play with her at the moment and teased her by rubbing his shaft unto her wetness.

_...with the devil on your eyes_

Her eyes flickered open and looked at him intently,fire burning with lust on her eyes. He smirked as he continued to tease her. He'll be moving his dick inside her wet lips then pulling it outside,in a matter of seconds.

_Let me hear you say,you want it all_

He heard Courtney groaned as he once again teased her wet opening. Courtney scratched Chris' back in anticipation. He licked his lips in return and met her glance, "Let me hear it,Court."

Courtney quickly shook her head as she felt his manhood rubbing her clit. "Let me hear you say,you want it all," he whispered before cupping her two big mountains.

"Just say it," he urged again while flickering his thumb over her nipple,making it erect proudly. Courtney groaned again as she decided that she won't let her guard down by begging to him.

Chris is becoming more anxious to hear it and was disappointed when Courtney's playing hard. Letting his anger out,he let his tongue lick Courtney's nipple then sucking the tip hungrily.

_And you're screaming,give it to me baby,give it to me motherfucker_

This was enough for Courtney as she screamed the words he wanted to hear. "Damn it,Chris. I want you now,I want you to rip my fucking pussy and fuck me real hard...like gorillas! Give it to me,give it to me,you motherfucker."

Chris' lips formed into a smirk as he finally let his manhood inside and obliged her requests. He pumped in and out as hard as he could,with her eyes rolling back and forth in extreme pleasure.

_I bet you never ever felt so good_

Her head unstoppably moved in every direction,clutching Chris' hair as hard as she could. Moaning and groaning loudly as the pleasure continuously build inside them.

_I got your body trembling like it should_

Both bodies are trembling in lust at the intense pressure collecting inside them. Sweat trickling down their bodies,with constant panting breaths. Both screaming their heads off as she banged on his chest as she felt her walls slowly exploding.

_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

"Ah..." she moaned. "Chris,here it comes! I'm fucking close,come on,come on! Oh fuck...yes..."

She finally reached the peak as her juices flow out of her pussy. Few seconds after she came,he also came - spilling his seed inside her. Both have shared a heated moment as they locked gazes upon each other. A smile formed on their lips as they both held each other closely.

Courtney traced his chiseled chest down to his six-pack abs before saying something. "I love you,Chris."

Chris closed his eyes and push her against him before pecking her lips tenderly. He slipped his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you,too."


End file.
